Eggstraordinary
Eggstraordinary has found itself collecting the dregs of Kongregate for the past 6-12 months or so. It was once run by Eggy, who is on infrequently and only long enough to keep himself legally 'active' as a mod. He refuses to chat during these 5 minute checkups. Very few people remain in the room who are not conceited, OCD, 'suicidal', or just generally annoying. These few are also beginning to lose hope. Seeing as Eggy never gets on, the remnants of the once great chatroom are modless, and therefore have turned to vigilante fighting of any trolls who show up. If you are reading this and it isn't already too late, then turn and run as fast as you can. You're welcome. edit The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Never Talk about eggy The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion. Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. edit Room Owner Eggy. Eggy never comes around anymore. You probably never will see him in your career at Kongregate. His absence is a prime contribution to the downfall of this room. edit Graveyard890 edit Author's Note: The new, self-proclaimed 'room owner' is graveyard890. As a user in Eggstraordinary, I have watched from the sidelines as he works his ways. He has many problems, some worse and more irritating than others, but I will highlight here the main ones: edit 1) He is a control freak. graveyard890 is very strange. it is clear that what he wants is his own order. - He constantly goes out looking to bring people into the room to add to the conversation. At least half of the people chatting in Eggstraordinary are there because graveyard890 has gotten them to return. This wouldn't be a problem, except that half of those people are trolls who hurt the room farther. - He announces on his profile bio: 'I brought eggy back to life'. It is clear that he has decided that he owns the room, therefore, he should be the one to moderate it despite lacking any official privileges - He yearns to be the only one to edit this very Wiki page. Every time the page is mention in chat, he says 'what should I change' or 'let me know what you are going to do' or something in that area, and now that the non-chatters are rising against him and 'his' Wiki page, he has panicked, posting messages on the page such as "STOP MESSING AROUND THIS WIKI WHOEVER IS DOING IT." edit 2) He is torn between his life as a troll and as a dysfunctional member of the community. - Graveyard890 will sometimes be acting as if he is a very amiable, cheerful guy who just wants everyone to have fun. When there are trolls, he will usually act all diplomatically and say something like 'leave now please' or 'there are other rooms for that' - On the other hand, we see him using ASCII codes to bypass censors (mainly on "fuck") to impress trolls, presumably. He greets people into the room who in turn act like they are suicidal, or otherwise their first chat is "**** you", then "fuk you", then "fuk all of you" and so on... edit 3) He has a strange affinity to girls online, to a point of cyber-fetish. - graveyard890 enjoys bringing female users into Eggstraordinary so that they may 'roleplay' together. This roleplaying involves lots of strange fantasy sexual situations, which cause one to assume he has some fetish issues. When confronted about it by another user, he asked as if he had no idea what the user was talking about. The female users in question often tend to seek out attention in any way possible, which possibly plays into his fetish problems. edit 4) He feels as if everyone knows him as a close personal friend. - I have been a Kongregate member for more than a year now, and graveyard890 has always been this way to some extent. He spent a lot of time on a troll account (walker9), but claims to have "reformed". He calls upon people from other rooms, who basically say hello to him and then leave as soon as possible, because they simply do not want to hang around for long. edit CONCLUSION: graveyard890 is causing the condition in the room Eggstraordinary to become even worse. for the last year or so, I have seen this room decline to a point where very little chat occurred. This was acceptable, as I never have and never will enjoy communication with the vast majority of chatters. At some point, however, graveyard890 chose to take it upon himself to 'revive the chatroom' and make himself into a leader. This led him to bring negative users into the chat, who cause the discussion to fall below my tolerance level. I have seen the people whom he chats with expressing their resent towards him. For these above reasons, I felt it necessary to express the chatroom's true feelings. Because he is so obnoxious in his ways, I have chosen to remain anonymous in this posting, to avoid being pestered by his complaints. I will enjoy watching the aftermath, and i hope that this will be the start of a real reform for Eggstraordinary. Cheers to the REAL users keeping Eggstraordinary alive, and to those who know the true value of silent observation, Anonymous User edit Eggy Regulars BOYS 10bot1o: Continously hovers at the top of the chat list, with the power granted him by having 10 at the start of his name. No being in living memory have ever seen him chat. assassinbrad: axxess: Adds everyone in eggstraordinary. If you haven't been added, you must be lucky. bballdude98: A guy that plays minions a lot. bopken: The only guy in eggy that posts the badges he gets. bowen10000: thinks he knows everything, always trying to make fun of trolls and looking like a dumbass circuit8: He knows everything and you're wrong. Also plays guitar like a beast. comunisumsucks: darkonius: A funny guy that likes computer games and chats sometimes. dolhades: enyone25: fatsquirrel: foxlimited: gamecool: A guy thats kinda dumb, but he is still funny. gewt: A cool guy that is usually playing a game. He's also sometimes chatting. graveyard890: (walker9) is just a guy thats on a lot. imtoawsome: A guy thats awesome. jermfrank: lethalinvasion: lordsknight: a guy that likes to spell correctly. lufc4ever: mrgooglepop: onlineidiot1994: Is a sexy beast who everyone wants to be. pmdutch: redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. PLAY BLOONS TD 4 OR I WILL HUMANITARIANIZE YOUR SOUL. surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. thekodos: Likes sophisticated things like Fraiser and cats. Also, will be filthy rich one day when he invents a way to stab people in the face over the internet. thowsandofgames: tyjr: walshygel: GIRLS cluchy: crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. crowriter: A funny girl that has a great attitude. diamondeyes: fireglory23: The ball of fire thats undead, hyper and infected with roleplayitis! gemgemz: hiddenstar: An awesome girl thats on occasionally. holly_ray: imthebestever: It's true and she is funny (sometimes crazy!) and really is the best ever. thegreenside: tj09target: One of the oldest users in eggy and is bringing others happiness. virrea: warlordsqueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. warriorsfan: VISITORS FROM OTHER ROOMS aresmod (from uber universe): only guy that probably does not want hugs. ciela (from uber universe): is friendly to everyone and has a great attitude. pappaloo (from uber universe): only plays pr2 and tries to call himself a regular. pkalex1995 (from the queue): sasorizzle (from uber universe): aresmods younger brother. he jokes around a lot. shadowclan_1996: (from atlas park): girl that knows how to make everyone like her. tyekkonderoga (from the queue): whiskey (from echo hall): MODS THAT VISIT A LOT crazy_gecko: merryl: sirago: trebach: trem: TROLLS darkbullet59: “i do swim. i live next to it” “u r cat piss” “hav u ever tried sucied” “becuse u u think im r tard of it” killerrocks: “th fuvke” hungry_troll: FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME shaddow66: "''i'll suck your fathers"'' "''i touch kids" "''put your dick in me" "no such thing as racist , just ethnic banter" EX TROLLS apoco796: Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. blueberrymuffin: Left when apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. EX REGULARS amberthejewl: Regular-turned mod. (BITCH!) brainfrz: colin00: crisler: duckluver129: lesbo fireandice: oblivionwildfire: serran_: sisi623: wyattman854: thats all i have for now. to be continued....